


I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

by Salmon_I



Series: Kryptonite [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, But the Pod Squad are still aliens, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: She tried to push the thought aside - pulling out of the parking lot and heading up the road.  She tried not to think of Rosa too much.  She’d never seen her herself during the initial attack, but she knew Maria and Mimi had.  She’d seen Kate once - a couple of weeks after it first began.  Wandering with the horde that had overrun the hospital.  They’d tried capturing them in the early days, but in the end that had spread it faster.  They hadn’t known that bitemarks were all it took.  Though there hadn’t been bite marks on the first three. On Jasmine, Rosa, or Kate - no, according to the reports there had been handprints...She hit the brakes when a figure ran out from the side of the road.  “You are asking for it.”  She yanked her gun out of her bag, only rolling down the window slightly.  "Put your hands where I can see them… Max?”
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Kryptonite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Liz's life goals had included a lot of things. Seeing the ocean, attending medical school, but most of all - leaving Roswell. Somehow her senior year had failed to include an "If your future plans are foiled by an apocalyptic event" course. She'd write a strongly worded complaint letter if there was anyone left to complain to.

As she exited the secured grounds around The Wild Pony, she spotted a couple of the Infected - she refused to call them Zombies - not far off. She reached up to ring a bell inset in the wall twice, before heading toward her car. The two forms lurched toward the sound, but muffled gunshots took them out before they got far. She and Maria paid to keep the bar and trading post as safe as possible. Strong walls, good weapons, and the best shot money could buy. Or booze, really. Money didn’t really have any value in the current world. Traded goods were everything. Food, blankets, weapons, meds; booze. Liz had an interest in science equipment that was also well known - though she never encouraged people to go to dangerous places like the hospitals to get it. What was left of Roswell in the wake of the infected hordes was small walled pockets. Crashdown Cafe was in the downtown pocket. Liz tried to stay there with her father every night she could make it before curfew - she knew how much he worried. Especially after Rosa…

She tried to push the thought aside - pulling out of the parking lot and heading up the road. She tried not to think of Rosa too much. She’d never seen her herself during the initial attack, but she knew Maria and Mimi had. She’d seen Kate once - a couple of weeks after it first began. Wandering with the horde that had overrun the hospital. They’d tried capturing them in the early days, but in the end that had spread it faster. They hadn’t known that bitemarks were all it took. Though there hadn’t been bite marks on the first three. On Jasmine, Rosa, or Kate - no, according to the reports there had been handprints...

She hit the brakes when a figure ran out from the side of the road. “You are asking for it.” She yanked her gun out of her bag, only rolling down the window slightly. "Put your hands where I can see them… Max?”

“Liz?”

For a moment she thought she was seeing things - that she’d gone crazy. Max and his sister had been among the first group reported missing in wake of the initial attack. She remembered Ann Evans arguing with Sheriff Valenti at the Town Hall meeting. It had been a double blow to her - the memory of their afternoon together fresh in her mind. The promise of being together newly made. Only for him to be among the missing right along with her sister. But, in his case, to have never been found. Though they’d never been spotted with the hordes, she’d always had no choice but to assume…

A group of infected were lurching across the road now as well - chasing after Max since he was on foot. Liz shot them down, climbing out of the car. “Get in!”

“I’ll be fine - get out of here!” Max had pulled a gun of his own out, not making a move toward her vehicle.

She opened her mouth to argue - but more infected were lurching towards them. Liz cursed - she hated having to kill infected, but there wasn’t much of a choice. She began shooting, backed up by Max. The horde was thinning when she heard him shout in concern. One had managed to get behind her, She felt it bite down on her arm, and then Max shot it. It toppled into her and she couldn’t handle the weight - her head slamming into the car as she fell and making the world spin.

“Liz, no!” She heard Max scream, and then everything faded.

When she gasped awake, for a moment she wondered if she had dreamt the whole encounter. Max was still there, though, hovering over her - the last of the horde dead around them. “I’m bit, I’m bit.” Her heart was jackrabbiting in her chest, her voice tight and panicked. How much time did she have? How could she tell her father?

“You’re not, you’re not - you’re fine. See? No bite mark.”

Liz stared at where a part of her sleeve had been torn, she pressed all around the skin underneath - but it was smooth under her fingers. No bite mark - no pain. “But it… It bit me.”

“It didn’t. It must have just gotten the sleeve.” Max reassured her.

Liz stared at her arm in confusion, before looking back at Max. “But I thought-”

“You’re fine. You’ll be fine. You need to go, Liz.”

“Go? What about you? It’s not safe out here.”

“I’ll be fine. Get to where you need to.” He pulled her to her feet, nudging her shoulder toward the vehicle’s still open driver’s side door.

“No, wait - Max, you’ve been missing for ten years. Where did you go? What happened?”

“Liz, I can’t explain, and you need to get to a camp before…” He trailed off, turning his face away. He was sweating, she realized - his skin taking an unhealthy pallor even as she watched.

“Did you get bit?” She started checking him for marks.

“No, I’m just…” He turned, staggering a few feet away, throwing up onto the ground.

“Are you lying?”

“I swear I’m not bit, Liz. I just - I need to find Michael.”

“Michael? He’s alive too?” Max swayed dangerously on his feet, and Liz decided talking could wait. She moved forward, directing him toward her car’s backseat. “I’ll get you help.”

“No doctors.”

“As if there’s any doctors left.” Nobody was going to believe he wasn’t bit - Liz wasn’t even sure he wasn’t. She couldn’t enter downtown with him. Turning the car around, she headed back toward the Wild Pony. She had a small lab in their distillery. She had studied, even as the world fell apart around her. Whatever was wrong with Max, she could try and figure it out there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first new Roswell fic in months and it's Echo Zombie Apocalypse. Yes, in this case the Pod Squad thinks they started the Zombie Apocalypse, but it was really Noah. Not sure how much more I'll write for this AU. Maybe some bits and pieces now and then, but probably not a full story.


End file.
